U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,621 describes tetrahydropyridine derivatives of the formula:

wherein
is an optionally substituted thienyl or optionally substituted phenyl ring; R1, R2 and R3 are each inter alia hydrogen; X is inter alia (CH2)mNR7CO; m is 2-4; and Ar1 is an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring or an optionally substituted phenyl ring. The compounds are said to be useful as antiarrhythmic agents.
EPA 431,580 describes compounds which are said to be dopaminergic agents useful as antipsychotics, antihypertensives, etc. WO 95/10513 describes benzothiophene derivatives and related compounds as estrogen agonists.
EP 0 494 623 A1 (Laboratoires Glaxo) discloses acridine derivatives of the following general formula:
where A is O, S, a bond or CH2NR9; B represents an optionally substituted C1-4alkylene chain, m is 1 or 2; R3 is H or alkyl and R7 is H or R3 and R7 together from a group (CH2)n where n is 1 or 2. There are many examples of the chain —A—B—CH2— including —S(CH2)3—. The preferred compounds are tetrahydroisoquinoline acridines. These compounds are disclosed as being capable of sensitizing multidrug-resistant cancer cells to chemotherapeutic agents. There appears to be no disclosure that these compounds have affinity for dopamine D3 receptors or could be used in the treatment of psychotic conditions.
WO 93/03025 (EP 0 596 120), WO 93/13105 (EP 0 596 125) and JP 07070135-A (all Yoshitomi Pharmaceutical Industries) disclose antipsychotic thiophene and condensed thiophene compounds. WO 93/20099 (Ferring) discloses CCK and/or gastrin receptor ligands to treat ulcers, anxiety, psychoses, etc. WO 98/07421 (Ishihara Sangyo Kaisha) discloses cycloalkyl-isoquinolinone and isoindolinone compounds as inhibitors of amino-peptidase N-enzyme.
WO 97/43262, WO 98/06699, WO 98/49145, WO 98/50363, WO 98/50364, WO98/51671, WO 99/64412, WO 00/24717 (all SmithKline Beecham plc), N. E. Austin et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1999, 9(2), 179-184, G. Stemp et al., J. Med. Chem., 2000, 43(9), 1878-1885, C. Reavill et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 2000, 294(3), 1154-1165, and C. R. Ashby et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 2000, 294(3), 1166-1174, disclose tetrahydroisoquinoline derivatives having affinity for the dopamine D3 receptor. WO 00/21950 discloses isoindoles having similar activity. Other D3 modulators are disclosed in WO 96/30333, WO 97/47602, WO 94/03426, WO 94/24129, WO 95/00508, WO 95/16674, WO 95/21165, WO 95/22542, WO 97/00243 (all SmithKline Beecham) and in K. Y. Avenell, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1999, 9(18), 2715-2720, K. Y. Avenell et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1998, 8(20), 2859-2864, I. Boyfield et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1997, 7(15), 1995-1998, D. Bolton et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1997, 7(4), 485-488 and I. Boyfield et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1997, 7(3), 327-330.
Other publications disclosing compounds allegedly having affinity for dopamine receptor(s) include: JP 10287631 A2 and EP 773223 A1 (Adir), JP 09291034 A2 (Yoshitomi), WO 97/38989, WO 97/34889, WO 97/31916, U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,376, WO 96/25411, WO 96/16040, and WO 96/10018 (all Neurogen), WO 97/34889 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,010 (Warner-Lambert), WO 95/29891 and WO 95/08533 (Yamanouchi), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,934 (Jun Yuan).
WO 00/42036 (BASF) discloses a series of 1,2,4-triazoles linked by various linking groups to tetrahydroisoquinolines or isoindoles, which are disclosed as having affinity for the dopamine D3 receptor. Other alleged D3 modulators are disclosed in WO 00/42037, WO 00/42038, DE 19728996 A1, WO 96/02519, WO 97/25324, WO 96/02249, WO 96/02246, WO 96/02520 and DE 4425146 (all BASF).
WO 00/21951 (SmithKline Beecham) discloses tetrahydrobenzazepine compounds of the following formula:
wherein R1 and R2 are independently H or various substituents; q is 1 or 2; and A represents a group of the formula (a), (b), (c) or (d):
wherein Ar represents an optionally substituted phenyl ring or an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic ring; or an optionally substituted bicyclic ring system; Ar1 and Ar2 each independently represent an optionally substituted phenyl ring or an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic ring; Y represents a bond or various linking groups; r and s independently represent an integer from zero to 3 such that the sum of r and s is equal to an integer from 1 to 4; and V is a bond, O or S. These compounds were found to exhibit affinity for dopamine D3 receptor and are disclosed as being useful in the treatment of psychotic conditions, e.g. schizophrenia.
N-(Cyclohexylethyl)-tetrahydrobenzazepine compounds having affinity at the D3 receptor are also disclosed in N. E. Austin et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2000, 10, 2553-2555.
WO 01/23357 (Amgen) discloses benzazepine derivatives useful in the treatment of diseases, conditions or disorders mediated by integrin derivatives, for example atherosclerosis, restenosis, inflammation, cancer, osteoporosis and the like. There appears to be no disclosure that these compounds have affinity for dopamine D3 receptors or could be used in the treatment of psychotic conditions.